Signals
by StarkBlack
Summary: Neji is asked to help the Kazekage with a hangover.


This is a fic I promised Damokonachik. She gave me a couple choices, but Neji/Gaara was hands down my favorite. Just a little Elite Jounin/Kazekage smut for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy. xD

A/N: For anyone who does not like my characterization of Gaara, too bad. I see him getting more and more stable as the series goes on, so give him a couple more years, and a few play dates with Naruto, and he'll be kind of like a sweet, gothy version of a toned down Kiba. This is also the closest I can manage to a PWP, so characterization be damned! Bring on the sexxins! 

**Signals**

"He's going to act like nothing's wrong." Nara Shikamaru set down a tray holding a small tea kettle and one solitary cup. "It's not that he's proud, he just doesn't think it's worth your time to make him feel better."

Hyūga Neji stood quietly, watching his friend blend powders and spices together before pouring the mixture into a small paper envelope. He set the envelope beside the kettle and straightened, scratching at his chin. He seemed like he was holding back a yawn, but then Shikamaru always seemed to be holding back a yawn.

"If he does not want this," Neji asked quietly, "why are we insisting?"

Shikamaru snickered. "Oh, he wants it. You don't understand 'cause you've never been drunk before. Judging from the amount of booze that Naruto and Kiba shoved down his throat last night, I have absolutely no doubt his head's pounding like an okedo drum."

Neji bit back the remark about certain dignitaries learning how to control themselves that sat on the tip of his tongue. It was one thing to have a few drinks in celebration with friends, but another entirely to consume until you passed out.

Shikamaru laughed. "You really should work on your poker face, Neji."

"I do not have a poker face," Neji frowned. "I never play poker."

The Nara laughed again, this time loud enough to echo across the walls. "Whatever, just bring this to him and make him drink it before you do your thing."

Neji looked at the other man incredulously. "_Make_ him drink it? He is the Kazekage! I cannot _make_ him do anything!"

A strange smile spread across Shikamaru's face, and the shadow user looked at Neji behind heavy lids.

"I'm pretty sure you could get almost anyone to do anything, Neji."

Neji glared at Shikamaru then, but said nothing. He took the tray and gracefully turned to leave the office.

"Oh, and Hyūga," Shikamaru added quietly. Damn, the Nara only called him by his surname when he was about to be an ass.

"Yes?" Neji didn't turn around.

"Like you said, he _is_ the Kazekage. Don't get too rough with him."

Neji did not dignify Shikamaru's remark with a reply. He pushed through the door and headed up the stairs to the guest rooms.

_Don't get too rough with him._ Who the hell did Shikamaru think he was talking to? Neji was the epitome of professional! He would never stoop to such depths as to take advantage of someone as important as another village's leader! No matter how alluring or fascinating or… whatever they were. Just because Neji had said _one_ thing, almost _three years ago_ to Shikamaru, the Nara had insisted on teasing Neji relentlessly since.

Stupid. It was just stupid.

He reached the double doors to the master suit, and took a moment to calm himself. Entering the room angry and slightly flustered would do nothing to improve his situation. He knocked softly, released he chakra signature to announce himself, and pushed the door open.

There were few things in life that impressed Hyūga Neji. Shikamaru's shoji skills were one. He had, once or twice, seen a ninja perform a perfectly balanced or an exceptionally graceful maneuver that captured his attention. He could even admit to being captivated by a particularly beautiful sunrise on occasion. But nothing really took Neji's breath away like the sight of Sunagakure's fifth Kazekage. His light skin, his pale green eyes; the way he moved, the way he spoke; anything and everything about the handsome red head drove Neji wild.

Now, as the Hyūga entered the room, he felt that familiar catch in his breathing as he beheld fantasy made into flesh.

Gaara stood, leaning against the window frame, watching the street below. He wore a pair of loose, brown pants, and a simple black, long-sleeved shirt. His posture was slack, but Neji knew it was from fatigue rather than genuine relaxation. The skin of his slender neck seemed to glow in the early morning light, and Neji swallowed thickly, his mouth having suddenly gone dry.

The Kazekage turned to look over his shoulder as the door closed.

"Welcome, Hyūga Neji," Gaara's voice was soft; a gentle breeze through naked sakura branches. "I haven't seen you since I arrived in Konoha. Have you been busy?"

"Yes, Kazekage," Neji lied. "I was sent on an errand yesterday. I am sorry I was not able to attend the celebration." Actually, Neji had been hiding out in Records during the feast pretending to be on an errand, but what did it matter?

Gaara smiled and pushed away from the window. Neji noticed the sluggish way his body moved, and that one of his hands remained on the window frame for balance. He really was struggling. Damn Naruto for putting such an important guest through this!

"I must apologize on behalf of my colleagues," Neji said as he set the tray on a table. "Naruto, as you know, does things without thinking. He was reprimanded by his guardian this morning."

"Oh dear," Gaara's smile widened and he moved carefully from the window. He crossed the braided carpet to stand beside Neji as he prepared the tea. "Iruka-sensei's lectures are legendary. I'm sorry for that." Gaara folded his arms over his chest. "But, I'll bet Naruto thinks it was worth it."

Neji made a noise. "I do not see how." The close proximity of the red head was beginning to make the Hyūga's heart flutter.

Gaara leaned close, tilting his head to try and look up into Neji's face. The Hyūga almost smiled at the younger man's deceptively charming mannerisms.

"You don't approve, Neji?"

Neji cleared his throat, and poured the tea into the provided cup. "It is not my place to approve or disapprove. You are Kazekage, and you may do as you like. I just do not understand the appeal in drinking. You alter your mind and your perception until you have no control over your actions, and then all you have to show for it is nausea and a headache the next morning. It makes no sense. I could just place you in a genjitsu, and there would be no painful effects after."

Gaara did not lose his smile. He studied Neji as the Hyūga handed him the steaming cup. He accepted it with a nod, and straightened.

"You don't have much fun, do you Neji?"

Neji just stared, deadpan. Lee asked him that very question often and it annoyed him, but hearing it from someone like Gaara, made Neji feel almost… self-conscious.

"I do not have time for fun."

Gaara snickered. "So you're saying that you have less free time than a Hokage, or Kazekage? Or maybe I'm shirking my duties to have a drink with my friends?"

_Shit._ Neji mentally punched himself. He backed away, bowing deeply, his hands clenching at his sides. "I apologize, Kazekage. My remark was out of line."

He heard Gaara chuckle, and felt his own cheeks heating. Many, many times Neji had thought about how much he wanted to make Gaara laugh. He wanted to make Gaara laugh like Kiba made Naruto laugh, or the way Shikamaru made Choji laugh. But he never wanted it this way. Now he just felt embarrassed and foolish.

"Neji, I'm just teasing."

Neji straightened. "I apologize nevertheless. And again, I do not disapprove, because that is not in my-"

"Neji, Neji," Gaara gently pushed him on the shoulder. "Relax, I'm not mad. Actually, you're pretty funny. You're so dead set on being all polite and traditional, but you have this candid side that keeps breaking out." The red head turned toward the seating area. "I bet you'd be quite witty if you just let yourself. I get why everyone speaks so highly of you."

Neji's stomach did a flip-flop. "Everyone… who are you talking to about me, Kazekage?"

"Oh, wow, this is good." Gaara ignored his question as he sipped the tea. "Who made this?"

Neji, frustrated, followed the younger man and forced his emotions back into place. "Nara Shikamaru. His family is known for their growth and production of medicines and herbal remedies."

"Really?" Gaara sat gingerly on a cushioned chair and took another sip. "He's kind of a quiet guy, so I don't know much about him."

Neji put on what he thought was a neutral face. "If you please, Kazekage, I was sent here to relieve the pain from your… excursions last night."

Gaara snickered into his cup, and shook his head. "I'm okay."

Neji shook his head. "I was told you would refuse, but I am supposed to insist."

Gaara finished the last of the tea and set the cup on the lamp stand. "It really isn't that bad. I'll be fine in a few hours."

Neji didn't know what to do. The Kazekage was saying no. If he left, would the Hokage get angry and send him back in here a second time? Or worse, ask another Hyūga to finish a job that he, Neji, couldn't do? The humiliation would be too much either way.

"Are you alright, Neji?" Gaara looked up at him from the chair, his eyes wide. He really was adorable, if you forgot about the killer sand, and the blood, and the fact that he could crush you in an instant without even really moving.

Neji took a breath. "I am afraid that if I return to my superiors without having serviced you, I will only be replaced by another."

Gaara made a face. "Well, we can't have that now, can we? I'm sure the other Hyūga aren't as entertaining as you are." He sighed and stood carefully, but swayed a little and grabbed the arm rest. "Oh, stood up to fast."

Without thinking, Neji moved to help him. He took one lean arm, put it around his neck, and guided the smaller man to the overstuffed couch. He helped Gaara sit and lean back into the cushions.

Gaara chuckled again. "Look at me, Kazekage of Sunagakure. I'm so hung over, I can barely even walk straight."

Neji looked away, knowing that if their roles were reversed, Neji would never be able to look Gaara in the eyes again. "I promise I will never speak of this to anyone."

Gaara poked his arm. "Why? It's hilarious."

Neji turned to the red head, his shock and confusion no doubt painted all over his face. He didn't understand this man. He was such an important person; such a powerful ninja, and he was acting like a… well, a teenager.

"Your reaction to this situation, Kazekage, astounds me."

Gaara shifted so he was slightly on his side. His hip brushed Neji's leg and the Hyūga held his breath.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Neji?" Gaara asked quietly.

Neji felt it best to tell the truth.

"Yes."

Gaara's eyes sparkled. "Why?"

Neji frowned, he was in another impossible situation. If he told Gaara that he found the Kazekage's lax attitude objectionable, he risked insulting a leader of a sister nation. That could go bad, or it could go _really_ bad. Maybe he should just tell Gaara that he was sexually attracted to him and that just hearing the red head's name made his blood pulse faster. Right. That would go even _better_. He could tell the truth and say his distress stemmed from a mixture of both, but really, who was he kidding?

Shaking his head, Neji avoided all avenues of guaranteed disaster. "I have come here with a mission. I am expected to relieve your pain so you can enjoy the rest of your stay in Konoha. But you are… being difficult, and I do not wish for people to think that I am incapable of do-"

"I never said no," Gaara interrupted. "I was just messing with you."

Neji glared before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do you feel the need to… 'mess' with me?"

Gaara smiled and closed his eyes. "Because it's fun…"

Neji sighed and shook his head. He was about to say something sardonic that he would no doubt regret later, but thankfully Gaara spoke again.

"I didn't used to have fun, you know… ever."

Neji froze. For a moment, he wasn't sure who had spoken. Had that really been Gaara, or had he somehow said that a loud himself?

The red head pulled his legs up, curling into a relaxed ball. Neji glanced over at the younger man and had to physically restrain himself to keep from reaching out and petting the mess of red hair. It was almost impossible to resist the urge. Gaara was just so… cute.

"I didn't get to have any fun when I was little," Gaara continued, "so I guess I'm making up for it now. I know it's kind of silly because I'm in such an important position, but I don't know. Do you think Naruto will stop having fun when he becomes Hokage?"

Neji let out a breath and relaxed his tense muscles. "No… I suppose not."

Gaara sighed, and shifted so he was lying on his back. He folded his hands, resting them on his chest, and chuckled softly.

"Go ahead, Hyūga Neji, before the room spins out from under me."

Neji steeled himself. This was the part he had simultaneously been looking forward to, and been dreading with every part of his being. On one hand, he was getting to touch Gaara, a privilege he had always secretly desired. But on the other hand, he was going to have to _touch Gaara_, an almost guaranteed setup for disaster.

Outwardly, he was calm as he moved closer and placed his hands on the Kazekage's temples, but inside, Neji's emotions were a storm. His chest was tight; his heart beat adamantly against his rib cage; his stomach started to tie itself into thick, painful knots.

The older man leaned forward, placing his fingers on memorized pressure points. A single lock of hair slipped from Neji's shoulder and brushed Gaara's forehead. The Kazekage's lashes fluttered, but he remained still.

"Byakugan."

Immediately, Gaara's chakra flow came into sharp relief. Neji followed the keirakukei to the troubled areas and determined the best course of action to relieve the pain. He turned his hands, so that Gaara's head cradled in his palms, and pressed quickly but firmly at the base of the skull with his middle fingers. A series of quick taps to another three areas around the temples, and Gaara gasped softly.

"Oh… wow… _wow_…" The red head lifted his hand and brought a finger to rub the skin between his eyebrows. "Oh, I need to take you back with me to Suna. That was awesome."

Neji tried to ignore how his stomach somersaulted at the Kazekage's comment. He concentrated on the flow of chakra in front of him, and willed his libido to back down.

"Hey," Gaara said quietly, "I was just kidding."

Neji paused. "What, about going back to Suna? Of course."

Gaara's eyes opened. He studied Neji face carefully, lingering on the milky grey of the Hyūga's eyes. After a few long moments, Neji began to feel extremely uncomfortable. Being under the red head's scrutiny at this close proximity was driving him insane.

"Then, what's wrong?" Gaara asked.

Neji swallowed. "Nothing."

Gaara reached up and stopped the progress of Neji's hands with his own. The Hyūga almost screamed at the contact, but steeled himself again, and remained still and quiet.

"You think I can't tell something's wrong, Neji?" Gaara said quietly. "I'm not stupid, you know."

Neji felt a lump growing in his throat. He never intended to insult the Kazekage, not in ten-thousand years, but he had managed to do it twice in less than an hour. The pain in his chest became almost unbearable, so he deactivated the Byakugan, and pulled away from the younger man.

"I sincerely apologize, Kazekage." The Hyūga removed Gaara's hands, and stood. "I did not mean any disrespect, so if your head feels better, I will take my leave."

Gaara sighed. Running a hand over his eyes, he sat up and folded his arms loosely over his chest. The post-drunk haze was gone, and the Kazekage's eyes regarded Neji with the clarity and brilliance that the Hyūga remembered.

"I'd be happier if you stayed."

Neji frowned. "Is that an order?"

Gaara's placid look turned dark for a moment, but then he relaxed and sank back into the cushions. Grumbling softly, the Kazekage turned his head towards the window.

"No… If you don't want to be here, I won't make you stay."

Neji hated himself at that moment. Now he had to add being cruel on top of his insults.

"I am sorry, Kazekage, it is not that I do not want to be here, it is-"

"Then what's the problem?" Gaara stood. His movements were fluid, precise; another feature of the red head that Neji liked and admired. The younger man was a kind of graceful that the Hyūga had not encountered before or since.

"I mean, seriously," Gaara put his hands on his hips, "Do I need to strip naked or something?"

"Um…" Neji blinked, not sure if he had heard correctly. "I… What?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, and stepped closer. "You know, for an elite jounin, you really are quite oblivious."

Neji tried to back away as Gaara moved to stand in his space, but found his entire body had frozen in place. He could say he absolutely did not see it coming when the Kazekage reached up, taking the Hyūga's jaw in his hands, and kissed Neji soundly on the lips.

It was quick, just a brief contact with soft, dry lips, but it left Neji's entire body tingling. He felt the ground drop out beneath him and now he was floating, swimming in a river of pale green. Gaara had pulled away slightly and was looking at him with those clear, beautiful eyes. He seemed expectant, but Neji could not think of what he could possibly be waiting for.

Surprise had rendered the Hyūga dumbfounded, but he managed to choke out a few words despite his knotted tongue.

"I… Kazekage, I do not understand."

"Please, call me Gaara," the red head whispered softly. He slipped his arms around the taller man's neck and leaned his body against Neji's.

"Kaze—Gaara…" Neji murmured. "This is not appropriate. I do not-"

"Do you want me or not?" Gaara asked firmly. "Just tell me."

Neji's heart chose that moment to remember now to beat. It seemed for a moment it would explode right out of his chest.

"I… I…" Neji stammered.

"Neji…" Gaara said, his voice softening. Pulling himself closer, he brought his lips a hair's breadth from the taller man's. "Neji…"

Neji let himself be pulled in again. The feel of Gaara's lips was like a dream. His arms around Neji's neck felt too good to be real. The Hyūga felt the last tiny threads of his restrain fraying, his control crumbling. As Gaara forced open his mouth and slid his tongue over his own, Neji finally let go and tentatively explored. He tilted his head, and pressed his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. Gaara groaned from deep in his throat, and Neji felt himself hardening against the red head's body. He lifted his hands, and gripped the Kazekage's lean hips.

"Oh gods," Gaara breathed as he pulled away. His hands went to Neji's cheeks. "Say it. Say you want me."

Neji fought for a moment with his pride, but it really was just a moment.

"I want you." His breath was ragged. "I have always, always wanted you."

Gaara's eyes closed. He smiled brilliantly before dropping his forehead to Neji's chest. Relief made his shoulders sag. "Yes…" he whispered. He pulled back and tugged on the front of Neji's robes. "Come here," his voice had deepened even as it had become breathless. "Come…"

Neji could do nothing but follow the red head back to the couch. Gaara gently turned them, pushing Neji onto the cushions, and settled onto the Hyūga's lap. His strong legs straddled Neji's hips, and his mouth covered the older man's face and neck with kisses. Neji let his hands wander to all the places he had always longed to touch. Gaara's hair was coarse and dry as it slid through his fingers, but the skin of his neck was silky smooth. He tilted the Kazekage's chin back with his thumbs and pressed his lips to the flesh just below Gaara's jaw. The slighter man moaned softly, his hands searching, fumbling with the front of Neji's robes. He pulled the white fabric apart, snapping off a button in the process, and slid his hands over Neji's toned chest and stomach.

If he had died at that moment, Neji would have been satisfied. Just the touch of Gaara's hands, the feel of his lips on his cheeks was enough to make the Hyūga want to break down. He had wanted this for so long, that it had become an unattainable dream. He had surrendered to the fact that nothing was ever going to happen, and therefore it was a childish wish to hope that something would.

But now, here he was, wrapped up in the arms and body of a man he thought, just this morning, was unattainable. It was so unbelievable, that even if this was only this one time, Neji would let himself go. He would take from Gaara everything he was willing to give, and then some. In return, he would put everything he was, everything he felt into every touch and kiss.

He gripped Gaara's hips and twisted their bodies. He pushed Gaara onto his back, and climbed up the other man's lithe body. He pulled at Gaara's shirt, yanking it over the other's head. The Kazekage reached up to pull off Neji's hitai-ate, but his hand stopped midway.

"Um…" Gaara's voice was scratchy with lust. "May I?"

Neji nodded, and Gaara slid his thumb underneath the protective metal. He pulled it gently from Neji's forehead and stared openly at the Hyūga's curse mark etched across the pale skin.

"Does it hurt?" Gaara whispered.

Neji shook his head. "Not right now, no."

Gaara's eyes hooded and he brought both hands again to Neji's cheeks. He pulled the Hyūga's head down so he could kiss the seal gently. At the same time, he raised his knee, spreading his legs and giving Neji more room to grind their bodies together.

Neji groaned softly at the new contact. Gaara's erection was as hard as his own. He ran his hand down smooth skin, and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of the red head's pants. More smooth skin and coarse hair awaited him, and he wrapped his hand around the Kazekage's hot arousal.

Gaara choked out a soft 'ah' and arched. His head went back and Neji took the opportunity to return his lips to the other's throat. He felt hands pulling at his hair, and he was surprised how good it felt. He stroked Gaara's erection slowly, taking his time, wanting to savor every moment he had with his most perfect fantasy come to life.

But Gaara did not want to wait. He moved underneath Neji, pulling at his pants, sliding them from his hips and legs before doing the same to the Hyūga. He found Neji's mouth and kissed him passionately as he rid both of them of their clothes. He propped himself up on an elbow before reaching down and taking Neji's length in his hand. The Hyūga watched his pale green eyes as his breath caught. Gaara's hand on him felt like heaven. Every part of his body was electrified as the Kazekage stroked him.

Gaara breathed heavily, and whispered against Neji's mouth. "I'm ready for you."

Despite not knowing exactly what Gaara was talking about, Neji's cock jumped. "W-what?"

Gaara smiled coyly and removed his hand from Neji's aching arousal. He took Neji's hand from his own length and guided Neji's fingers down to his entrance. The Hyūga gasped at finding the Kazekage loose and already slick with lotion. He glanced down, and watched as the red head pressed their fingers inside him, the digits sliding easily into the warmth and trembling muscle of Gaara's body.

"Oh gods…" Neji breathed.

Gaara nuzzled Neji's chin, bringing the Hyūga's eyes back up to meet his. The red head panted, running his tongue over his bottom lip. His smile widened as he took in Neji's staggered look, and he kissed the larger man once more before he pulled his own fingers from his body. Neji kissed back, stroking the Kazekage's velvety inside. The fire that had been building in Neji's blood, burned hotter and hotter with every passing second.

"Neji…" Gaara gasped as he broke away. "Neji, I want you now. Please, please before I come."

Needing no further persuasion, Neji removed his fingers and took himself in his hand. He slipped his knees underneath Gaara's legs, and hooked one of the red head's pale ankles over his shoulder. He leaned over the slighter man, pressing his lips to Gaara's just as he pressed his cock inside the other's body. Gaara's moan was swallowed, and Neji was sure the ghost of a whimper that followed was not his own.

Gaara's arms went around Neji's neck as the Hyūga stilled, waiting for the tension to ebb from the red head's body. Gaara shook beneath him, making the most beautiful and heart wrenching sounds in his ear. He kissed the Kazekage's neck, burrowing deep into the slighter man's earthy scent.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked.

Gaara's muscles relaxed and his free leg hooked around Neji's thigh. "Yes, I think so. It feels different than I expected."

Neji trailed kisses up Gaara's jaw, his cheek, his nose and forehead. "It hurts?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "Yes… no? I don't know. Keep going."

Neji rocked his hips, sliding a hand down to cup Gaara's ass. The red head let out another soft 'ah', and his arms tightened around Neji's neck.

"That good?" Neji murmured into Gaara's hair.

"Yes… Do that again."

Neji pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. His body tingled; pleasure cascaded down his spine, and exquisite pressure built in his loins. Gaara must have felt it too, because he cried out and tightened his leg around Neji's thigh.

"Ah… again…"

Neji set a steady pace, grinding in and out of the slighter man's body. He felt Gaara's hands back in his hair, and the gentle pulls heightened the sensations already coursing through him. He braced himself on his hands and slowed momentarily to gaze down into Gaara's lust-filled eyes.

"You are very beautiful, Gaara," he said softly, breathlessly.

Gaara's eyes closed, and he pulled Neji deeper into him. "I dream of you saying things like that to me."

Neji kissed him again. "You do?"

Gaara nodded; that coy smile returning to brighten his features. "Among other things…"

Neji felt a smile pulling at the corners of his own mouth, and he nuzzled under Gaara's chin. He started to move again, hard, steady thrusts that crushed Gaara into the soft cushions. The red head arched against him, gasping, crying out with every flex of Neji's hips. The Hyūga's sense of reality left him, and all he could hear and smell and see was Gaara. He felt the other man go ridged beneath him, and watched as the Kazekage's hand pumped his cock furiously. Thin ropes of cum spattered over Gaara's chest and stomach, and the red head hissed as he arched and writhed violently. Neji shuddered at the sight, the pressure in his loins building until he could hold it no longer, and he came with several brutal thrusts.

Gaara lowered his leg, wrapping it around Neji waist. He breathed heavily against Neji's throat whispering incoherently, and held onto Neji with trembling arms.

Neji settled his body onto Gaara's, trying to catch his breath. He slid his arms around the red head's waist and kissed whatever skin he could reach.

"Neji…" Gaara murmured. "Stay with me today…"

Neji still could not make words, so he just nodded into the other man's neck.

"Stay with me tonight?" Gaara continued.

Neji nodded again.

Gaara relaxed fully, and kissed Neji on his temple. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

Sighing softly, Neji turned them on their sides. He pulled their bodies apart, and rested on his arm, watching Gaara watch him. "I do not want that either."

They lay beside each other for some time, dozing in the brilliant light of the late morning sun. Finally Neji whispered that they must get up, for Gaara had things to do. The Kazekage agreed with a groan and a whine that was so like Naruto, Neji had to chuckle.

After pulling on clothes, Neji said he would meet Gaara at the Hokage tower in an hour. Gaara smiled and nodded before padding toward the bathroom.

"Oh, Neji," Gaara said as Neji was about to walk out the door.

"Yes?" Neji turned back.

Gaara smiled at him. "When you see your cousin, you should thank her."

Neji blinked. "What? Why?"

Gaara's smile widened. "Why do you think?" He turned then and slipped into the bathroom.

Neji felt his face heat. Had Hinata said something? Is that why this had happened? That would make sense. No wonder Shikamaru had that horrible smirk on his face earlier! If Hinata knew, then Naruto probably knew, and that meant that all his friends knew!

But as Neji turned and moved into the hallway, closing the door behind him, he thought about Gaara's soft voice and his wonderful, kissable lips, and decided that he didn't care.

**END**


End file.
